The Other Side of the Mirror
by writelikeademon
Summary: Paige buys an odd antique mirror, only to find the Charmed Ones evil doubles appearing from an alternate dimension. Will their evil powers destroy the world? PLEASE READ!***Last Chapter Up***
1. Paige Buys A Mirror

The Other Side of the Mirror  
  
Disclaimer: This is to entertain the fans of Charmed. Absolutely no profit will made. The characters Paige, Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, Leo Wyatt, and Cole Turner are property of Warner Bros. All other characters were created by and belong to this author. Any resemblance to any one dead or alive is purely coincidental.  
  
Phoebe dreamed. It was a peaceful afternoon in the future. She and Cole were picnicking in a park in San Francisco. She smiled sadly. It seems like the only place I can find peace is in my dreams, she thought.  
  
Thought too soon, she realized wryly when a dark cloud gathered in the park. She got to her feet. A hooded figure appeared. Phoebe got into fighting stance when the person came running. A sword appeared in the assailant's hand. One also appeared in Phoebe's hand. The attacker lunged at Phoebe, who parried her blows and struck her through.  
  
Crimson dotted the grass. Phoebe undid the figure's mask. Her heart got caught in her throat. The person had brown hair, and brown eyes, just like Phoebe. She was Phoebe.  
  
She woke with a gasp. An arm wrapped around her. " What's the matter?" Cole asked quietly. Phoebe laid her head on his chest.  
  
" Just a bad dream, you know. Full of big imaginary baddies. Nothing to worry about," she lied.  
  
" You sure?" Cole asked skeptically.  
  
" That's good," Paige's high-spirited chirp rang out. Phoebe giggled as Paige bounded in. " Why are you so excited?" Phoebe inquired, full of fake cheer.  
  
" It's Saturday, remember? We're going shopping."  
  
Phoebe did remember agreeing to go searching the flea market with her half-sister. " OK, just give me a half an hour to get ready."  
  
Thirty minutes later the sisters were in the flea market, pondering at all the unusual oddities. " Look at this," Paige said, holding up a short flapper dress. " Totally time warp."  
  
" Cool," Phoebe said, not really paying attention. She searched through the clothing racks, looking for something half-wearable.  
  
" Phoebe, look at this," Paige exclaimed. Phoebe turned to look at a beautiful mirror. It was gold-rimmed and decorated with flowers. " It's great."  
  
" If you like something that was thrown against a wall a couple of times," Phoebe quipped, noticing the black marks tarnishing the mirror. " It's so old."  
  
" It may have been around for a long time," a deep, masculine voice said, " but it is priceless." A tall, tan man with sparkling brown eyes that made Phoebe wish she were single gestured to the mirror. " A fabulous antique."  
  
" Bet it's a fortune," Paige muttered. The salesman flashed a smile of glistening teeth.  
  
" I'm sure we can work something out," he replied.  
  
" You sure can haggle," Phoebe commented as she helped Paige lug the mirror up to the house.  
  
" I have lots of bargaining experience," Paige grinned.  
  
" You better not be talking about plea bargaining," Paige and Phoebe's older sister, Piper barked. Her husband, Leo, followed her. " Good lord, where did you pick that load of crap up?"  
  
Paige pouted playfully. " Don't insult my mirror." She and Phoebe set it down by wall. "Like it?"  
  
" My grandmother had something just like that," Leo responded, raising an eyebrow.  
  
" Leo darling, if you lived in the forties, your grandmother lived in the 1800s. Of course she had one of these," Piper retorted.  
  
Leo kissed his wife playfully.  
  
Phoebe felt a cold feeling climb up her arms. Paige suddenly gasped. " Did your granny's mirror do that?"  
  
  
  
The inside of the mirror turned black. " This never happens when I buy from Pottery Barn," Paige whined.  
  
" Good job buying an enchanted item," Phoebe said to Paige.  
  
Suddenly there was an explosion, and all four were blown from the mirror. The dream Phoebe had suddenly came back in her bed. Why? she thought.  
  
The smoke cleared, and four people stood in the center of the room: Piper, wearing flowing black robes; Paige, a sinister look (and a pound of eyeshadow) on her face; and Phoebe, winking at the real Phoebe. The girl from my dream, she thought. Leo also stood there, wearing black and holding a Darklighter bow.  
  
" The real world seems nice," hissed Mirror Phoebe.  
  
" Who the hell are you?" blurted out Piper.  
  
Paige threw out her hand. " Lamp," she called, throwing at her double.  
  
Mirror Paige smiled. " Lamp," she called. The bright blue of Paige's orb turned black. The lamp was hurled back Paige, knocking her out.  
  
Mirror Piper kissed Mirror Leo. " I told you the spell would work."  
  
" You're always right," he grinned.  
  
" Who are you?" asked Phoebe. Mirror Phoebe smiled at herself.  
  
" We're you," Mirror Phoebe smiled. The mirror images stepped away from the mirror. The glass turned black and suddenly Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Piper were sucked inside. 


	2. Help Arrived

Piper felt the ticklish feeling of Leo's magic on her head. " Wha-?" she asked.  
  
" Lay still," he ordered.  
  
" Where are we?" she wondered when Leo moved his hands away. " The living room?" It looked like the living room, but dirty and dust-covered.  
  
" What happened?" asked Paige, sitting up. " I feel like I slammed into a wall."  
  
" Congrats, you did slam into a wall," Piper greeted her baby sister.  
  
" Apparently," Leo said, putting a hand to his head and wincing when he felt blood, " we entered an opposite dimension."  
  
" Huh?" Piper said. " I just woke up, Leo."  
  
" This world-" Leo gestured to dirty manor, "- is the opposite of ours."  
  
" So those witches- they were just like us?" Phoebe asked.  
  
" Pretty much, just evil."  
  
" And you were a Darklighter," Piper wrapped her arms around Leo's neck.  
  
" Exactly," he agreed. Piper could tell her husband didn't like the idea of an evil Leo running around. " They've switched dimensions through the mirror." Leo gestured to a replica of the mirror on the wall.  
  
" Fabulous," Paige replied wryly.  
  
" What do we do?" Phoebe inquired worriedly.  
  
Leo shrugged. " I've heard of this dimension, the Shadow realm. But doubles aren't aloud to switch sides."  
  
" In case you just tuned in, evil doesn't always do what it's supposed to," Phoebe reminded them all.  
  
" What do we do?" Piper asked as Leo pulled her to her feet.  
  
" If they're us, they've got to have a Book of Shadows, right?" Paige suggested. "Book," she called, using her magic. The Book of Shadows orbed in her lap. Piper looked on as Paige flipped the pages. Spells to steal powers, to kill good witches and mortals made her chest twist.  
  
" Never mind about the book idea," Paige said.  
  
" We have to get back to our world, before our doubles wreck it," Piper announced. "Where do we go? What do we do?"  
  
" Ahem," a feeble voice said. The girls and Leo turned to look at a pale, skinny man who looked remarkably familiar.  
  
" Who the hell are you?" Piper asked.  
  
Phoebe looked like she was other to laugh or cry. " Cole?" she choked.  
  
The man straightened his glasses. " Yes, that's me, Cole Turner, Charmed Ones specialist." He squinted at them. " You are the doubles? The good ones, I mean."  
  
" Yes," Paige told him, giving a wary look to her sisters.  
  
" I'm, um, here to help you." He smiled and began to sweat.  
  
" You trust him?" Piper whispered to Phoebe.  
  
" Yeah. He's so…sweaty. He's definitely OK," Phoebe whispered back.\  
  
Piper nodded to Cole. " OK, Cole. Get us back." 


	3. Back in San Francisco...

P.S. Thank you for all the encouragement in the reviews. It means so much to me!  
  
  
  
Back in San Francisco…  
  
Paige slammed the good witches' Book of Shadows shut. " They have the worst spells in  
  
this realm."  
  
" You can't blame them, Paige," Piper said lazily. " They don't know any better."  
  
Phoebe groaned. " Come on, Piper. This is so boring."  
  
" She's right," Leo reminded them. " With all the good witches in this realm there's got to be plenty of powers for the taking."  
  
" Phoebe?" a deep, masculine voice called. All four sat up quickly. " Phoebe?"  
  
What the hell, Phoebe thought when she peeked into the kitchen. Her heart started beating a little faster when she a gorgeous man looking for her.  
  
" Boy, do I know how to pick 'em," she told her sisters with a grin.  
  
" Just get him out of here," Piper ordered.  
  
Phoebe winked at her older sister as she sauntered into the kitchen." Hey, babe," she greeted him, doing a little hair flip.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. " Phoebe?" the man asked skeptically.  
  
" What's the matter?" she wanted to know. With one sweep she jumped onto him and kissed him passionately. He pushed her off gently.  
  
" Phoebe?" he said quietly. " What's my name?"  
  
Oh, he's good, she thought. Luckily I can read minds. Quick as a flash, she used her powers to look through his head. " Cole. Your name's Cole."  
  
Before he could say anything, he froze. Phoebe whipped around to Piper. " He believed me."  
  
" Sure he did," Piper retorted. " Why do you think his hands are behind his back, holding a knife?"  
  
The middle sister examined his hands. " Oops."  
  
" Kill him," Piper commanded. Phoebe grabbed a knife while Piper unfroze him. Without a second thought she plunged it into his chest.  
  
" Let's get out of here," Leo suggested. Piper grabbed onto him as he orbed. Paige looked at her sister.  
  
" Coming," Phoebe said, not liking the heavy breathing sounds- what's his name? Cole- was making. You're not going soft, she thought. She grabbed Paige's arm and orbed away. 


	4. Getting Back

Paige pulled her cloak more tightly around her. Wow, a world without the Charmed Ones sucks, she thought. People dressed in rags held out their hands, begging for food. Buildings were on fire, with no one there to put them out. Paige heard screams and howls of people she couldn't rescue.  
  
" Uh, hurry," Mirror Cole said in his annoying little voice. " We don't want to be stopped by any-" He gulped. " Demons."  
  
A demon, with green scaly skin at least ten feet tall, stood in front of Paige. Damn, she thought.  
  
" Paige," he thundered. " It's been a long time."  
  
He thinks I'm Mirror Paige, she realized. " Yeah," she struggled to be casual. " A while."  
  
" I miss you," he whispered, which remarkably was still amazingly loud.  
  
Paige's lunch started to work its way up her throat. She quickly swallowed. " I'm sorry, but it's over. Got to go." With her eyes she signaled for her sisters, Leo, and Cole to move ahead. The demon grabbed her wrist.  
  
" I won't take no for answer."  
  
Paige quickly orbed away, next to Piper. Elbowing her, Piper froze the demon. " Orb us, orb us!" Piper told Leo. Everyone held on, and went to Cole's apartment.  
  
" Nasty, nasty, nasty!" Paige yelled when she rematerialized.  
  
" I dunno," Phoebe grinned. " He was kind of cute."  
  
Ignoring her sister, Paige took a look around Cole's apartment. It was filled with Wicca books, potion bottles, a TV/VCR, and VHS versions of The Craft and Practical Magic. Paige smiled at the videos. Cole nervously began to clear off a table.  
  
" I've, um, been following your career for years," he admitted. " The Prophecy is that three Halliwells would be born to destroy the world. A good witch killed one, Prue. Then Paige was discovered, the daughter of an evil witch and Darklighter."  
  
" Charming story," Piper said dryly. " How does this help us?"  
  
Cole looked away. " It doesn't. I just thought you'd be interested."  
  
" Are you a witch?" asked Leo.  
  
" Totally mortal," Cole smiled, flipping through his books. " I've just always been interested in the occult."  
  
" In our world," Piper said slyly, " you're a former demon dating Phoebe."  
  
Cole's jaw dropped. " Take me back with you, please."  
  
Paige giggled. " Can we find a spell, please?" Phoebe sighed.  
  
" Um, here's one," Cole said. " It will send you back through the mirror back at the manor."  
  
" We won't let you," a haughty voice declared. Four witches kicked down the door of Cole's apartment. They wore Wiccan symbols around their necks. " You won't send the Evil Ones and their Darklighter to the other dimension."  
  
" Wait, we're not evil," Piper began.  
  
One witch waved her hand, sending the witches into a wall. Paige got up. " TV," she said, ramming it into the telekinetic witch's head. When she went down, the other three witches ran away.  
  
" I guess we aren't the most popular people," Phoebe said.  
  
" That was my TV," Cole complained.  
  
" The spell?" Piper reminded him.  
  
" We need to go back to the manor," Cole told them. With that they all headed back to the house. 


	5. Face to Face

" Here's the spell," Cole handed to Piper. " Just read it and you'll go through the mirror."  
  
" Thank you for everything," Piper smiled. Phoebe kissed his cheek. Cole nearly died then and there. His face got flushed and Cole giggled.  
  
" Good luck," he wished them. " Watch out for the witches!"  
  
The girls read the spell. " ' This world is not meant for we, send us where we need to be.'"  
  
The black cloud in the mirror grew. Phoebe shut her eyes and felt the black cloud swallow her up and suck her into the mirror. " Ouch!" she exclaimed when she landed on the floor of the living room. " What the hell did they do to my house?" Piper cried.  
  
Phoebe frowned at the living room, furniture turned over, and the floor was covered with green blood. " Gross, gross, gross," Paige shuddered.  
  
" They're gone," Leo announced.  
  
" Thanks for stating the obvious, honey," Piper said, apparently pissed about the blood on her furniture.  
  
Phoebe reached for the Book of Shadows. The moment she touched it, a vision filled her head. She saw herself- well, not herself, Mirror Phoebe. She was killing a witch in an alley. Looking up, she found the words "Park Place " painted on the brick building.  
  
" Phoebe? PHOEBE!" Paige screamed. The middle sister's sight cleared. She looked up at her sisters.  
  
" I saw myself killing a witch." She sounded empty.  
  
" Not you, from the mirror, right?"  
  
" Uh, yeah," Phoebe answered glumly.  
  
" Where?" Paige pressed. Her older sister was so blah right now.  
  
" Park Place."  
  
Paige grabbed Phoebe by the arm and was about to orb them both when Paige heard strained breathing. " Who's here?"  
  
Leo ran into the kitchen, followed by Phoebe. " Cole," she choked, seeing him bleeding on the floor.  
  
He reached for her but Leo pushed her hand away. " Innocents," he reminded her.  
  
" Stop being such an angel," Phoebe argued. She linked arms with Paige. " Let's get out of here."  
  
Paige immediately orbed her sisters to Park Place. The Evil Charmed Ones were there with Darklighter Leo. Mirror Phoebe held her hands over a witch, white mist being sucked into her fingers.  
  
Thinking quickly, Paige looked around the alley for something large and painful. "Chair," she called, orbing it over to Mirror Phoebe's head. Phoebe's opposite made a wild animal call, and charged at Paige, who orbed. Darklighter Leo wrapped his arm around her neck.  
  
" Surprise, half-Whitelighter," he grinned, plunging a dark arrow into her stomach. Paige screamed. Leo dropped her and shimmered to his wife, who was trying her best to choke the life out of Piper. Phoebe dropkicked Mirror Piper. Both sisters ran to Paige.  
  
" Leo!" Piper hollered. " Leo!" The Whitelighter came, and orbed the good Charmed Ones to the house. They put Paige on the couch, and Leo began to heal her.  
  
Piper assumed Big Sister role. " Phoebe, go right a Power of Three spell," she ordered. "I'll make a potion-"  
  
" No," Leo shouted from the couch. Cole came from the kitchen and nodded grimly. Phoebe rushed to him.  
  
" Are you OK?" she asked, eyes shining.  
  
" Just peachy," he responded wryly. " Piper, if you kill your mirror selves, you die, too. That's what happened to Prue."  
  
Piper's stomach turned. How would they get rid of their doubles? 


	6. A New Plan

Leo healed the rest of Paige's wound. " You're lucky it wasn't too bad," he informed her. " You nearly died."  
  
" Thanks for that burst of cheer," Paige told her brother-in-law, sitting up slowly. She turned to her distraught sisters. " So, what's happening?"  
  
Phoebe sighed. " I don't know. We can't kill them, or we kill ourselves."  
  
" Of course, we're almost doing the same thing by letting them stay here," Piper reminded everyone.  
  
Ourselves… Paige thought. " I got it!" she exclaimed. Phoebe and Piper stared at her for a second. The youngest sister grinned. " I got a plan."  
  
*********************  
  
Mirror Phoebe smiled as she hurled a fireball at a good witch. Instantly the white mist of magic surrounded her and was absorbed into her skin. " That was satisfying," she notified her sisters, pulling the body behind a dumpster.  
  
Her sister Piper moaned. " I get the next one, alright?" Piper nodded reluctantly.  
  
Mirror Paige, who'd been staring at her fingernails, looked up at the flurry of blue orbs. "Oh look," she sneered. " The Charmed Ones are back."  
  
The real Paige reformed and gave her twin a look of death. " Crusin' for a brusin', aren't ya?"  
  
Furious, Paige's mirror double used her orbing magic to hurl a garbage can at her twin. Paige orbed away.  
  
Phoebe locked eyes with her evil self. " Back for more?" wondered Mirror Phoebe.  
  
" Yeah, and this time I'm gonna kick your ass," Phoebe warned her opponent.  
  
" Sure you are," Mirror Phoebe snorted. Phoebe ignored her and opened a small lavender bottle. Phoebe closed her eyes and braced herself as the purple smoke was released. She felt as if she was sucked into a vacuum cleaner. Opening her eyes, she looked down at her dark clothes and heavy jewelry.  
  
Mirror Phoebe gasped when she saw her jeans and tee shirt. " You switched bodies with me!" she screamed. Paige pulled her arms around Mirror Phoebe in Phoebe's body. " Come on, let's go!" she hollered, orbing herself and Mirror Phoebe away. Leo and Piper did the same.  
  
Mirror Paige sighed. " What's wrong with them? They show up, attack, get beaten up, and leave. We're always going to win."  
  
" It's hard to be a failure," Mirror Piper said faux sympathetically.  
  
Phoebe grinned. Guess who's really gonna be the failures, she thought.  
  
" Let's go," Mirror Piper said as she shimmered away. Mirror Paige turned to Phoebe. " Come on," she barked.  
  
" Coming," Phoebe told her, and orbed away with her "sister." 


	7. Changing Sides

"Get off of me," snarled Mirror Phoebe when she, Piper and Paige orbed back to the manor. Phoebe's face twisted in rage. She broke free of the sisters' grip and held up her hand, as if to throw an energy ball. Nothing happened.  
  
" This was a very good plan, Paige," Piper remarked.  
  
" Came up wit' it myself," the youngest declared proudly.  
  
" What happened to my powers?" inquired Mirror Phoebe.  
  
" Phoebe doesn't have those powers," Leo said as he orbed in, holding a piece of rope. He tied the double's wrists and ankles together. " The Elder gave it to me," he explained. " Magic proof."  
  
" My sisters'll get you," the doppelganger declared when Leo pushed her onto the couch.  
  
" We can only hope," Leo replied solemnly.  
  
Phoebe looked at him, confused.  
  
**************************  
  
Mirror Paige lounged in the room they had rented, a dingy motel on the bad side of town. Mirror Piper was looking out the window. Leo the Darklighter kept his bow close in his hand, ready for any Whitelighter to come waltzing through.  
  
" Where'd we get the money for this place?" Phoebe wondered.  
  
" We stole my twin's credit card," Piper replied, surprised.  
  
Piper's gonna be pissed, Phoebe realized.  
  
" So what do we do now?" Paige asked, bored. " I'm feeling a little power hungry."  
  
" I have a better idea," Phoebe suggested. " You know what would make our powers really strong?"  
  
Both sisters turned to her. " Stealing powers from our doubles," Phoebe told them. Let's hope Paige's plan works!  
  
Piper snorted. " Please," she groaned, " like THEY have anything good to steal."  
  
" Still," Mirror Leo pointed out, " we have to get rid of them. We'll never get any good powers if they keep crashing through the door when we find someone with good powers."  
  
Phoebe felt filled with glee. " Yes! We have to get rid of them."  
  
" First, I want to go snatch some powers," Piper said nastily, licking her lips.  
  
" Are you sure?" Phoebe tried to avoid whining, but it came out anyway.  
  
" Since when do you not like powers?" Paige wanted to know.  
  
" I-I do. I just wanna get rid of the Charmed Ones." The words were uncomfortable on Phoebe's lips.  
  
" You had a vision before, right? A strong coven in this area?" asked Piper.  
  
Oh no, Phoebe thought. " Uh, yeah."  
  
" You wrote the name on your hand." Paige inspected her sister's palm. " Let's go." Piper and Leo, and Paige and Phoebe orbed out.  
  
**************************  
  
Quietly Phoebe hovered above the sunroof of the coven's main center. Something inside her wanted to pounce on the witches. She wanted to drain their powers clean.  
  
" That's the evil talking," she whispered to herself. She WAS in an evil body, after all. Her mirror image hadn't taken all her evilness with her.  
  
Mirror Piper inspected the findings. " Lookin' good," she remarked. Black sparkling fire formed in her hand. Piper threw it through the roof, breaking and melting the glass. Phoebe uneasily followed.  
  
Paige grabbed an athame from the witches' altar and tossed one to her "sister". "Come on," she hollered. A fireball formed in her hand, and she tossed it at a witch.  
  
Without her realizing it, something took over Phoebe. A ball of ruby red fire fashioned in her hand and she tossed it at the witch in front of her. Phoebe rushed to her and knelt beside her. Her kidneys twisted into a ball when she realized she killed the witch.  
  
The white mist of magic burst from the witch into Phoebe. Her stomach turned, she felt faint and her vision dimmed momentarily- but then everything became clear. Her vision and hearing sharpened. Her sensible self said this was wrong.  
  
Hey, Phoebe thought giddily, still on a magic "high", if I'm gonna pretend to be evil, I should play the part. With that she launched a fireball onto another witch.  
  
**************************  
  
" Paige, I need wormwood before my potion boils," Piper declared. Paige tossed her a packet. " Check to see if we have any rose oil."  
  
The half-sister wrinkled her nose. " Rose oil doesn't usually go in binding potions."  
  
Piper grinned. " I know, but this stuff just smells so bad and rose oil would be go now."  
  
" Boy, you're cheery."  
  
" Well, yeah, Paige. Phoebe'll be here soon, we'll bind our double's powers and stick 'em in the mirror. Nothing to do it but to do it."  
  
Paige laughed when she handed her sister a vial of rose oil. " If you say so."  
  
**************************  
  
The evil Piper used a napkin to wipe blood off her cheek. " So," she turned to her sisters, " ready to go face our twins?"  
  
Phoebe pouted. " Come on, guys," she pleaded. " Just one more kill?" *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Don't get mad at me! In Phoebe's past life she was seduced by a warlock to kill her cousins (Season 2, "Pardon My Past") and in the future kills a man (Season 2, "Morality Bites"). She's the most likely to go evil. Just face it. 


	8. The End

Piper checked her watch. " It's almost eleven," she said. " Wouldn't Phoebe be here by now?"  
  
" Most of the best rituals are done late at night," Mirror Phoebe explained, still tied up on the couch.  
  
Paige eyed her suspiciously, and turned to her sister. " They'll be here soon."  
  
Phoebe looked longingly at her sisters' doubles. Sure, her sisters were nice. They were smart and powerful, but it seemed like they only…hung out with each other was because they were invincible. But the good doubles were really a family.  
  
Where the hell are these thoughts coming from? Mirror Phoebe wondered. Family and love. Yuck!  
  
It must be this body, she realized. I guess my double left some goodness behind. That means…  
  
" I know why my twin isn't here," Phoebe announced. Both women looked at her curiously. " We switched bodies, but not completely. Technically I'm the good sister and she's evil."  
  
" Puh-leeze," Paige sighed, but Piper wasn't convinced.  
  
" I don't know, Paige," she replied slowly, her brows furrowed. " Phoebe's tons some pretty nasty stuff in the past- and future. I think she's right."  
  
" Told you so," Mirror Phoebe said with a grin.  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
Ever since she became a witch, Phoebe wondered what the dark side was like. Now she knew. It was awesome, this fabulous surge of power that came with every kill.  
  
The Evil Charmed Ones attacked another coven and three solitaries, pulling in new powers. Phoebe felt like she had electricity running through her veins.  
  
They'd finished their last kill, and were back in the dingy hotel room. Paige looked at her "sister" curiously. " What was with you before?" she asked bluntly. " It's like you've never stolen powers."  
  
" I just suddenly appreciate it so much more," Phoebe told her sister. She grinned to herself. These girls were wild, dangerous, reckless, and powerful-definitely cooler than her sisters. They were a lot more fun.  
  
" I'm tired," Mirror Piper whined, resting her head on Leo's broad shoulder. She snapped her fingers and the lights shut off. Phoebe wasn't tired, but obliged. She slipped under the sheets and fell asleep.  
  
******************  
  
" This is useless," Paige declared as she held out the scrying crystal over the San Francisco map. Piper checked the Book of Shadows, leaving Mirror Phoebe to watch. "We're not looking for our sister, or a demon. We're looking for someone who's not supposed to be in this realm in the first place."  
  
Leo orbed in, looking seriously distressed. " Speaking of that, I just talked to the Elders."  
  
" And?" Mirror Phoebe asked. Leo raised an eyebrow at her concern and continued.  
  
" Your doubles aren't supposed to be here. It's been about twenty- four hours so far, not counting when we switched realms-"  
  
" As nice as a story as this is, sweetie, could ya get to the point?" Piper inquired.  
  
" If one set of doubles doesn't leave this realm within twenty-four hours, both will die."  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment. " This keeps getting better an better, huh?" Paige cracked. Three pairs of eyes glared at her.  
  
Suddenly, Mirror Phoebe was hit with a premonition. She saw the sisters battling with their doubles. The evil ones consumed their twins' power and pushed them through the mirror. Good Phoebe in Bad Phoebe's body stepped over to the mirror and kicked the glass, shattering into a million pieces.  
  
When the vision cleared, she saw Piper, Paige and Leo looking at her. " Have a vision?" Leo asked.  
  
Phoebe nodded. " The doubles are coming back- and trapping us in the other realm."  
  
" I was just starting to miss that fun lovin' bunch," Piper commented.  
  
" How do we send them back to their realm?" Paige wondered.  
  
" And switch the two Phoebes around," reminded Leo. Everyone was silent for a moment.  
  
Mirror Phoebe looked bashful. She whispered, " I know." Everyone turned to her.  
  
" We're taking tips from the bad guys now?" questioned Leo.  
  
Piper shrugged. " We don't really have a choice." She turned to her "sister." "Alrighty. We're listening."  
  
******************  
  
The sisters, seeing how well meaning Mirror Phoebe was, let her loose from her restraints. She was checking the refrigerator. " Pigs blood? Bat wings? Yuck."  
  
" Don't you do spells?" Paige asked, surprised.  
  
" Well, not really. We'd rather collect powers."  
  
Cole walked in then. His jaw dropped open. " You- you let her loose?"  
  
" Please, I'm not dangerous. Like I have any good powers in this body." Cole was unconvinced. Phoebe sighed. " I'm sorry I tried to kill you."  
  
" Yeah, me too," Cole agreed.  
  
" Potion ready?" Paige said to Piper, who stirred a simmering pot on the stove. Piper nodded. "We bottle in and we're done." She grabbed a handful of powder and tossed it into the concoction.  
  
Phoebe began to hum to herself as she wrote a spell. Suddenly she stopped. "What's up?" Paige wondered.  
  
" I feel guilty," admitted Mirror Phoebe. " I'm helping you guys, the good guys."  
  
" Chill out," Piper advised. " Soon enough you'll be in your realm, in your own body, killing witches."  
  
This seemed to cheer Phoebe up. Paige looked over to Piper and gasped. " Piper," she exclaimed.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Your ear."  
  
" My? - good lord." Piper put her hand to where her ear was and found it gone. Her face became grim. " I'm disappearing. Just like Leo said we would." She brushed the sad look off her face. " Let's pick up the pace! We've got a job to do!"  
  
******************  
  
Phoebe held her hands out over the witch she killed. The white mist washed on her skin, spreading through her body. While invigorating, it didn't feel as good as before.  
  
Mirror Piper seemed to notice, too. " Who's bored?"  
  
"Me," Mirror Leo, Mirror Paige, and Phoebe said in unison.  
  
" What should we do?" Mirror Piper tried to flip a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
" Piper," Paige breathed heavily, " your ear. It's-it's gone."  
  
" What?" she snapped. Piper put her hand to her head and gasped. " It is gone!" She scowled furiously. " I bet THEY did this." Everyone knew who she meant.  
  
" Let's kill them," Paige grinned.  
  
" No!" Phoebe shouted. " If you kill them, we die, too." An awful thought crawled into Phoebe's head. " We'll send them through the mirror. And we'll destroy it this time!"  
  
THIS time? pondered Phoebe's brain. You weren't even there last time. This was the goodness in Phoebe talking, a feeble voice that kept growing softer.  
  
" Good idea," Piper said as she licked her lips. She grabbed onto to Leo and disappeared in a flurry of black orbs. Phoebe grabbed Paige's arm and orbed out with her.  
  
******************  
  
Paige looked at Piper. Now not just her ear was gone, but half her face had disappeared, giving her a creepy ghost-look. Before she could say anything, she saw the flurry of orbs. " Here they come," she said. Piper, Mirror Phoebe, Leo, and she picked up their potions.  
  
First Leo and Piper came in. Mirror Leo lifted up his Darklighter bow. With a great burst of magic Piper made his bow explode. He hollered and lunged toward his better half. Leo stepped away, letting his evil self fall through the mirror.  
  
" You-" Mirror Piper pounced at her twin. Mirror Paige let a flurry of fireballs at herself.  
  
Phoebe locked eyes with her mirror self in her body. " Did you have fun?" Mirror Phoebe inquired. She grinned.  
  
" Yes, lots of fun," she hissed. " So much fun I think I'm staying!" An athame formed in her hand and she swiped at her mirror image. Out of her pocket Mirror Phoebe pulled a potion. She threw it on the ground, plum smoke erupting. The two souls switched bodies.  
  
When Phoebe realized she was back in her old body, she screamed. " How DARE you!"  
  
Paige orbed away from her double. " Come and get me," she threatened. Mirror Paige couldn't resist the challenge. When she orbed into a black ball, Paige called, "Orb!" The evil orb flew into her hand, and she hurled it into the mirror.  
  
Mirror Piper wrestled her duplicate to the ground. " Paige!" Piper howled. " The potion!"  
  
Quickly Paige threw the brew. It exploded into black smoke. Then the smoke dissipated. Piper pushed her twin off her. Mirror Piper held back her hand to launch a fireball, but nothing happened. " My powers. You took my powers!"  
  
" That's right," Paige said. With a great shove, she pushed Mirror Piper into the looking glass.  
  
They turned to both Phoebes. " Are you back?" Piper asked.  
  
Good Phoebe burst into tears. " I don't want to be me!" she sobbed. " I want my powers!"  
  
Mirror Phoebe turned to her "sisters". " I should go, before I become evil again." The woman paused. " I won't forget this. Ever."  
  
" Phoebe, er, Mirror Phoebe?" Paige asked.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" We met a mortal in there, Cole Turner? If you're looking for your true love, find him."  
  
The double smiled. " I will. So long." With that, she jumped into the mirror.  
  
" Let me," Piper said, a tiny smile gracing her face. With the wave if her hands, the mirror exploded into thousands of shards of glass and brass.  
  
***********************  
  
" Can I help?" Phoebe asked, wistfully watching her sisters brew a potion. Paige shook her head firmly.  
  
" No magic for a week," she told her sister. " Not until your hands stop shaking."  
  
Quickly Phoebe stuck her hands in her pockets. Whenever she thought about magic, or wanted to do magic she shook. She felt like an addict, which she was. Addicted to the rush.  
  
Being evil had been interesting. God, she thought, I fall so easily don't I? I nearly killed my cousins in the past, a man in the future, Cole used to be a demon, and now this. Something told her evil was going to follow her around for a little while longer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: Remember this when I start my next story. Also, I THINK if you like this, you'll like my other one "Evil is As Evil Does." Go read it! 


End file.
